Users exhibit certain preferences and behaviors in response to content such as user selections made from available content. The rapid expansion of user devices and associated functionality, such as electronic mail communication, network browsing, music and video downloading and playback, and the like, will continue into the future. With many functions, the user device or software executing on the device may be configured to collect data relating to the users' behaviors, interaction, preferences, and/or profiles associated with each activity. Content owners and providers may employ resources, e.g., third parties, to assist in the collection of such user-related data. However, current systems and methods are not sufficient to, among other things, collect data relating to user activities.